


As Long As He's Perfectly Fine... (I Hope He'll Be Mine)

by Hexworthy



Series: Into Romantic Speculations [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kolivance Trick or Treat, Lance has PKU, Langst, M/M, PKU, kolivance - Freeform, kolivance treat, like a lot, more proof i cant write fluff without angst, phenylketonuria, platonic klance, tons of fluff, yes im projecting and idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Lance and Kolivan have been dating for a while, but Lance needs to say something, a bit part of his life but how will Kolivan react?My contribution to the Kolivance Trick or Treat.... here's the Treat!!!





	As Long As He's Perfectly Fine... (I Hope He'll Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA DO I KNOW HOW TO WRITE ANYTHING SHORT OR WITHOUT ANGST? HAHAHAH FUCK NO. 
> 
> And yes i am projecting my own experiences with PKU on to Lance and based on my own issues and experiences and what i would want someone to do for me. ive had it since birth but ehhh. its life if you want to learn more please go to 
> 
> [NSPKU - uk based](https://www.nspku.org) and [ESPKU - the european society](https://www.espku.org) websites. they help people like me in various ways and they are great people.
> 
> well ENJOY!!!

Lance had no idea how he had Kolivan in his life, he had no idea what he had done but here he was. Fitting into his life like it was no big deal. He had his best friends, a wonderful boyfriend and a family that cared about him. But he couldn't fight the nagging feeling that was growing in his stomach and spreading to his chest, to his heart and to his mind. He hated hiding a part of himself, but it was something that affected his entire life and Kolivan deserved to know but, after what Lance had experienced for twenty six years of life, it had become second nature to hide everything. 

When he woke up that morning, snug in Kolivan’s arms, he knew he would have to talk, it was eating him alive. Kolivan never questioned why they never went on dinner dates or when they stayed over at each others places that Lance never really ate. Or the fact that he had to take those stupid Coolers and the lingering smell that Lance felt he could never leave behind. 

Lance had moved to the UK for uni when he found it was cheaper than traveling to the US. He flew out from Cuba and he found his best friends while studying, even if a rocky start with one of them on his course ended up in an unbreakable friendship. They had come from all walks of life; Hunk from Samoa, Pidge from Italy, Keith from the UK despite spending his early years in Texas. After their first year at uni, they had all moved in together which certainly had its moments. Prank wars and the floor is lava with nerf guns wars were rife but they wouldn't have spent it any other way. They soon learned about Lance’s, for lack of a better word, condition. They had accepted it and accommodated it, Hunk helped with the meals and food, Pidge designed a whole app for him that would yell at hime to do blood tests or to take the Coolers. Keith was by far the biggest help, he had gotten him to eat around three people, he had stood by him and defended him. They truly were his best friends.

Lance had been hired by the place where he interned during his last year after he got his first in astrophysics, he also served as their temporary translator after their old one retired. Kolivan came soon after when he ran into him quite literally while on the way to work. He had been running for the bus as it pulled into the stop and due to the ice weather he was slipping, desperate not to be late and he ran straight into a solid body. Though he missed the bus, it turned out that Kolivan was working with the observatory where he worked, helping with something to do with space audio recordings. Lance warily accepted Kolivan's invitation of a ride to work. Things then went on. A year later and many happy memories yet Lance still hadn't said anything. 

A low grumble disturbed him and Kolivan actually hissed at the light filtering through the gaps in blackout curtains. It made Lance laugh softy into the chest he was pressed up against, he had learnt quickly that Kolivan wasn't a human being for an hour after waking. In all honesty though, Lance was one of those people who were up all hours in the night and was still horrifically cheerful the next morning. 

Lance tried to escape the thick arms that kept him pulled close but to no avail, they only pulled him in closer as Kolivan pressed a kiss to his forehead and mumbled something into the pillow and Lance’ hair. Lance closed his eyes and promised to tell him, even if it meant an argument. He didn't fall asleep but was in that wonderful place in between fully awake and asleep. 

An hour later, both Kolivan and Lance were walking about Lance’s apartment, it wasn't too big or two small and his two rats were able to live with him. It's all he needed and he was happy. They sat at the table and Lance thought it be better if he just ripped of the plaster now. Kolivan seemed to sense something was wrong and placed a hand on his stroking the back of it with his thumb. 

“Lance, what's wrong?” 

“We need to have, a talk.” Lance said, choosing his words carefully. “It's something that I should have told you earlier, and for that I'm sorry and I understand if you want to leave afterwards. I know I would.” 

Lance took a breathe in and steeled himself. Saying this always hurt him. Coming out as bi was infinitely easier than this. Being bi was at least heard of. What he had? Not even close.

“There's a reason why we never have dinner dates or go out for food or even coffees. And I am so grateful you never pushed on it. But, you do deserve to know why. It also explains the hospital visits as well. I know you worry about them. 

“I have phenylketonuria, PKU. I physically can't digest protein so everything's limited. Fruit, veg, rice and potatoes only. No sugar free either cos most use a sweetener with phenylalanine. 

“I can't eat out and I still can't eat around most people, even parts of my family and sometimes you. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. You deserved to know what you were walking into with me. I'm a piece of shit I know and I honestly wouldn't blame you if you walked away from me. I mean I would. Who wants to be with someone who can't even eat.” He said bitterly, hatred and self loathing etched into every word. At himself for being so damn pathetic, at his PKU at his own inability to even tell his boyfriend. No one had ever stuck around long enough afterwards and though he hoped Kolivan would be different, he would always fear the worst.

Lance braced himself for the rejection that he was sure to come his way, the anger or the stone cold silence, the clatter of a chair and the slamming of a door. 

He did not expect Kolivan to hold his hand, the small kisses to said hand or the soft voice that was reserved only for him. 

“This doesn't scare me. It took me months to tell you how I got this scar,” gesturing to the scar on his face, “why would you think this PKU would make me leave you? I like you for who you are not what you can or cannot eat. I thought something was up yes but I knew you would tell me when you were ready. It's a big thing. Please know I wouldn't leave you over something like this, that I don't want to leave you at all.” Kolivan reached up to wipe away the small tears that had began to form in his eyes. Placing feathery kisses on his cheek and forehead. Reminders of the domestic bliss they had found themselves in this morning as they brushed their teeth together and sang horrifically out of tune when making breakfast. 

“Many people thought I wasn't worth the bother. The sheer amount of bullying. I had my medication poured in my hair almost weekly. My food was stolen, I still can't eat in front of people most the time or even eat. I can't go out to dinner like a normal person. 

“I was never invited anywhere because my food would be too much of a hassle. They said that to my face as a kid. I was five and I already knew how much of a burden I was to everyone. I developed some sort of eating disorder and was the first cause of my anxieties as a kid.” Lance let it all out. Being a guinea pig for medicines and dealing with the PKU in every aspect including his past relationships.

“They always said that it was hard to date me that it was too much effort and I wasn't worth the hassle. But I have you right?” 

“You do, if you'd let me, I want to help you with this. Go to every hospital visit with this. Tell people to fuck off if they give you weird looks for specific things. Cook you food you can eat because i want to see you smile. I want to see you so happy that you never have to worry about your PKU around me at all,” 

 

And Kolivan meant it. He had only been in the UK for research into the sound waves that were being analysed. He hadn't expected to become fast friends with the intelligent young guide and astronomer. He certainly didn't expect to leave his house in the US and move his research to the UK permanently. But here he was in a not too small apartment and though there were somethings he still was getting used to he wouldn't change any of it. Lance didn't once shy away from him, his scars or his looks, from his past - though not bad were somewhat uncomfortable for him - and accepted everything about them. Stress had aged him more than his actual age but Lance didn't care and Kolivan loved him more than anything in the universe. Even his rats, who he had come to love once they got used to him. 

Kolivan decided there and then that he would do something for Lance, something no one part from his family had ever done for him. He presumed his best friends would know about this, especially after living with them for four years and being friends after five. They must have known about this and helped in some way. He began to plan in his head as he moved themselves back to the bed, cradling Lance in his arm and stroking his hair. He knew that things stayed with people, words had power as well as the actions to back it up. Being told that he was a burden at age five? No wonder Lance found it hard to eat around people, Kolivan just wanted to protect the love of his life from the words and looks from people who didn't understand what it meant to be different. 

Kolivan had been ostracised because of him being demi-sexual, then the scars and how he trusted so few people. He had grown to like Lance’s friends and though both parties were wary at first, he seemed to fit in. A bunch of misfits who couldn't give a damn about what others thought of them, even if they were facing their own demons. 

They had the day off that day and once lunch had rolled around and they had left the bed once more, neither caring that their clothes were slightly crumpled. Kolivan started to put his plan into effect, he had never known what Lance’s favourite food and he wanted that to change. 

“Lance, your kitchen is looking a little bare, and I think I need some too, mind if we go shopping?” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to bore you…” 

“Hey, I said I would be here with you and it might be fun,” he smiled back, trying to ease the tension he could see growing in Lance. Lance seemed to perk up a bit and hopefully it would only go up.

“Let me grab some bags then, Tescos ok? I prefer the fruit in there.” 

“Anything for you sweet,” 

Lance grabbed the bag of bags from under the sink and practically skipped to join Kolivan and the door. 

 

The drive passed with relative ease though Lance felt nervous, he was also kind of, well, excited. No one had ever done this for him other than his family, and though Hunk, Pidge and Keith had understood what PKU was, they never felt confident enough to buy food for him. It was only a trip to Tescos and he was running low on food, especially as he hated the protein free foods that were available in prescription. Despite once leading the world in PKU research, the UK had fallen backwards and though he did order PKU food from mainland Europe, it was expensive so he mostly stuck to fruit, veg, rice and potatoes. 

After parking, they collected a trolley and Kolivan let Lance direct them round the store. He started to pick up the soft fruits he enjoyed while side eying the bananas and avoiding them like the plague, he picked up the apples he liked as well as some of the more familiar fruits he had grown up with in Cuba. He picked up some of veg for himself and his rats. Puddle and Plop had been with him for a year and a half now and he wouldn't ever regret getting them and spoiling them rotten. 

Once they had gotten what they wanted from the grocery section, Lance stopped off in the baby section to get some of the fruit baby food for Puddle and Plop. Kolivan had laughed at their names but after they had started to trust him, he had come to like them too. They made Lance happy and he hope he made them happy too. They soon moved on, Kolivan picking up things that he needed, like the meats, the milk, breads. Lance picked up the frozen veg he needed and they headed to the checkouts. After they had packed their bags and left, they decided it would be ok to go into coffee shop. 

With the bags safely in the boot of the car, they walked into a cosy shop and Lance was immediately greeted by a woman with thick white hair. Lance couldn't help but beam back. 

“‘Lura!! It's gonna be my normal,” 

Allura was not impressed. “Are you sure?”

“I'm always sure, hit me up with that smoothie please,” Lance practically begged as he handed over a loyalty card and the money he owed. Kolivan looked daunted by the menu, and he pointed out the bounty for him and Kolivan tentatively agreed. Again Lance passed over the card and Allura gave him a knowing smile.

They found themselves two winged armchairs near the back.

“So how do they know you?”

“Long story. I was having a bad day at uni, things weren't going.. Um.. Well. I needed somewhere that wasn't the house or the library or the uni observatory. I had bad experiences, people thinking that they could mess my orders. I've had sugar free instead of full sugar. I was in hospital for a few days cos of that. I walked in here and there was the menu with all those smoothies that used only fruit, fruit juices and ice. Allura and Shiro, the two that run this place, are lovely. They have really nice teas too. “ 

 

Kolivan smiled, so he liked tea, Kolivan could work with that. He also had liked shopping with Lance too, he got to see what he liked and even him giving people death glares for buying the baby food. Allura then came over with their drinks, and after one sip, Kolivan had to agree with Lance, the drinks were divine, if he could marry the drink he would. Lance would understand. 

He was slightly concerned when he heard laughter, and he looked up to see Lance, trying desperately to not fall off the armchair.

“What's so funny!?” 

Apparently this was the wrong thing to do as Lance only laughed harder and fell of the chair completely. Kolivan looked around trying to find the source only to look at himself in one of the mirrors that hung on the wall. He had a frothy moustache that perfectly matched his grey hair. He gave Lance a rather pitiful look as he barely managed to regain his composure. 

They chatted a bit about what work would be entailing for the both, Lance’s customer nightmares from the day before. Apparently someone came to the observatory and claimed that the earth was flat despite the evidence all around the walls. Kolivan was talking about the gravity waves from two colliding neutron stars. It was nice but they remembered all the frozen food that was sure to be defrosting despite the fact it had started to rain. 

Kolivan helped Lance take his groceries up the stairs and unpack. With a quick chaste kiss goodbye, Kolivan left Lance to do whatever. He would see him tomorrow at work and he would make sure that he at least had something planned out. While he sat in the car, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Lance's best friends and hoped to whatever that they could help him. Lance deserved what he had planned and he wanted it to go well. By the time he had got home his phone had received multiple texts all from the three people he needed at this point.

He’d barely put all his shopping away when there was a rapping at the door. He opened it and three people barreled their way in, expressions ranging as he took them in. Hunk was concerned, Pidge looked like they were planning where to dump his body and he couldn't quite read Keith’s, who was somewhere in between. 

“When did he tell you?” asked Keith, worry etched in his voice. He knew Keith and Lance were close. Very close and had been the first to know about the whole PKU and his history. Keith had been protective of Lance just as much as Lance was with him. 

“Today and some of the things he told me horrifies me. How could people do that to him. It wasn't his fault or his choice. I just,” grimacing as he remembered what Lance had told him that morning. “ I just want to do something nice for Lance something that he's probably never had. I want to cook him a full dinner. Desert. The whole thing and I want to know what Lances favourites of everything. I want to prove to him that his PKU doesn't faze me. I may not know it well now but I want to. For Him. For Us,” 

The smile that appeared on Keith’s face was unmistakable. Hunk was also beaming and close to tears while Pidge had their laptop out bringing up websites for Kolivan to look through as reading material. 

Hunk and Keith soon went off on a tandem about Lance’s tastes and what made him nervous while eating. 

“He likes his veg more than his fruit but he is very picky -”

“-mostly out of habit and he doesn't really feel great about it but at least he's eating -”

“His ultimate comfort food is rice with peas, sweetcorn and melted butter -”

“- he avoids anything fatty like the plague. His dieticians gave him a lot of shit as a kid despite not having a choice -”

“-oooooo! He also loves ratatouille!”

“Just be careful with food. He loves to cook but will never cook for himself. He's my best friend and I love him to much to go back to when we first met. If you need help just ask. You make him so happy and you weren't around for the pinning stage. Just keep making him happy,” Keith's voice was uncharacteristically soft. He knew the bonds of friendship ran very deep and was nothing to be jealous of, but it didn't stop him wishing he could have been there for Lance so he could have supported him earlier. 

“Thank you Keith, I know how close you two are and for looking out for Lance. I know you'll always make a good team.” they shared a smile and a hug and the three of them started to bounce ideas and Kolivan started to feel like he was getting somewhere.

“Keith?”

“Mm?” 

“What do I avoid with the PKU obviously I'll be asking Lance but I don't want to do anything to upset him but what was the worst thing that happened with it?”

Keith sighed deeply and began.

“I only caught the tail end and Lance told me what happened after one of the worst panic attacks of his life while driving him to the hospital. 

“His then girlfriend if you can call her that, forced Lance to go out on a dinner date. They went to a place where Lance couldn't eat anything. At all. Except the fries and side salad. She didn't listen to any of his protests and she forced him to go. You know how Lance is he couldn't say no but he kept me on alert if it went tits up.

“As I said there was nothing to eat it was all meat and stuff. He couldn't order fries on their own and all he could really have were the full sugar drinks. But the girlfriend refused and secretly asked for his order to be changed because she only wanted a certain aspect of Lance and him not eating most foods shattered her image. She thought it was a fad diet or something and said some pretty shitty things, thought she could be the one to get Lance to be normal. So out comes the meat parade and internalises everything for fear of making a scene. So he just sips his drink, a drink he thought wouldn't hurt him. He had already texted me telling me to get him out. But when I got there it was a full on shouting match outside while Lance looked so damn ill. 

“She was like ‘Why do you always do this and make a scene it's just protein!’ He tried to explain like he had before so many times but to no avail. She then yells at him calling him defunct and broken. She could barely tolerate him being bi but couldn't even stand the idea of him not being able to eat things. 

“There wasn't much he could yell back as he was on the verge of throwing up. ‘You changed the order you could have killed me! How do you think it feels living with it. Always feeling out of place.’ He wasn't able to finish that sentence as he threw up. The restaurant had chucked them out after Lance complained to the manager about his order, quite rightly so in my opinion, only to be told it had been changed and Lance started to panic full on.

“I had to take him to A&E and it was hell. He looked so ill and I couldn't do a thing. He's my best mate and I couldn't do a damn thing. He never speaks of it and I don't blame him. She was an arse and deserves all the misery. It's just that wasn't the first or the last.” 

Kolivan sat in silence taking in the severity of Keith's words. 

“Keith, how do I make sure this never happens to him even if it's an accident on my part.”

“Let him decide where to eat and if you surprise him check with us first. If there is any issues don't make a big deal, Lance will want to hide it. Just reassure him or something or order something like he has. If he does have a panic attack you know how to calm him down.”

Kolivan nodded thoughtfully.

“With this dinner for Lance, would you be able to keep him away from his flat? I don't want to scare him, but if I do and he needs somewhere to run, please keep him safe.”

“I will, you're doing it in the flat right? There shouldn't be any one else there or any issues if you have the right things. I only got him to eat around us because I started to eat what he did and he felt safer but,” Keith shrugged, “He trusts you a lot and it's easy to underestimate him in many ways but don't with how strong he is when it comes to his PKU.”

“I can tell, I just want to make sure he never has to worry about it with me at least. Good or bad.”

“Thanks Kolivan, he really is happier with you in his life.” 

Kolivan left that evening a bit more enlightened and during their lunch break at work, he would make sure he would learn as much as he could from Lance's mouth about PKU and how he managed it. What he could do to help and scrounge for any hints about what he could do about making his own food more like Lances. 

The next few days passed in the same way that most days did at the observatory with the exception of putting up halloween decorations. Though Kolivan had to laugh when the observatory told them to dress like aliens for the actual day. Lance had given him a wicked grin thus on the day, Lance looked vaguely elf like but with glowing markings adorning his arms and neck and markings on his face while wearing floaty clothes. Called himself an altean. 

But on Kolivan, Lance went all out. Purple face paints, with red markings over his face. He even dyed part of his hair purple with spray on die and made it look like fluffy ears. He braided his hair and added extensions and wrapped it once around his neck. He then got him into clothes he had secretly been making him for the last month. It exposed his arms which Lance had put fur on it as well as more purple body paint, and it sat more like a tunic than anything. Even made him a fake blade, expertly crafted. 

“I look like an angry space koala.” He moaned, he really did and this wasn't how he thought he would spend Halloween. Lance had roped him into the presentations today as his co presenter in one of the lecture theatres they had for shows and presentations outside of the planetarium and with the telescopes. It was varied science involving rockets as well as other cool space science but it was totally Lance. 

“You're cute when you pout, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight.” Lance smiled back, it was that shit eating grin Kolivan couldn't resist or say no to because it was so utterly Lance. 

“Ok dear, but I will be a grumpy space koala for the entire day except towards the kids, they don't need to deal with your theatrics outside the theatre,”

“Excuse me! Kids love me!”

“You just keep believing that if it makes you sleep better at night.” Kolivan teased back. 

“Right that's it. You're dead to me. Why is there a strange man in my flat I want him out. If only there was a big, strong, brave space freedom fighter to save me!” He practically swooned into Kolivan's arms in a mock faint. 

Kolivan couldn't hold in his laughter and he was sure Lance could feel it as he struggled to hold onto Lance while dipped. Lance soon fell to the floor when Kolivan dropped him. Giving him a dirty look, he picked up their stuff and headed to the door. The drive to work was pleasant and they enjoyed the changing seasons as the leaves fell and Lance couldn't help but take photos of the trees and of themselves before entering the building. 

The day went well, making marshmallows explode in vacuums and launching rockets. Making whoosh tubes and mini explosions with chemicals. Lance took a few tours and Kolivan had to cover a planetarium presentation with a co worker as it covered his area of expertise. He had many questions at the end and one curious ten year old asked what a black hole sounded like and he more than happily answered bring it up on the planetarium screen and giving her an extra ten minutes while there was a gap between presentations. She left very happy and Kolivan gave a smile, it warmed his heart when kids were excited about space. Half term was great when the kids wanted to be here rather than dragged in by the school, ready to learn and be as enamoured by space as he had been and still was. 

Lance insisted that Kolivan stay at his that night. Especially after the two hours it took to take off everything and to get the hair dye out. Though it was rather interesting trying, with Lance trying to wash it out with the shower head over the bath and copious amounts of his shampoo used. The bath would have to be cleaned later, as Lance seemed to be buzzing with nerves and excitement, with a towel around his head he sat on the sofa flicking through Netflix to find a film and gave up, deciding that some DVDs would be better. Coraline and Paranorman because who didn't love creepy mothers with buttons for eyes and a kid facing zombies and ghosts. 

Soon enough Lance came out with two steaming bowls, and it smelt delicious. When he took the bowl that was handed to him, he saw that it was rice, sweet corn and peas. Kolivan presumed there was butter in it, after all it was the perfect night for comfort food. 

“Thank you sweet,” he murmured as he kissed Lance on the forehead and dug in, infinitely happy that Lance found it in himself to eat with him. Lances smile was worth it alone and the food he had been given was just as good. He could see why it made Lance happy. Simple but something about it made sense to Kolivan, something simple Lance could eat without too much worry. 

They started to watch Coraline first and once their bowls were clean, they snuggled together, occasionally answering the door to kids who were dressed up but that soon died down. Lance was asleep by the end of Paranorman and Kolivan picked him up and placed him in his bed and slid in next to him, hear full of pride and happiness and the level of trust he had achieved with Lance. He really did love his boyfriend and he wanted to do this every morning, he just really wanted the date he had planned to work. 

 

It was bonfire day when Kolivan and himself had a day off, despite it being a date day, Kolivan was slightly distant. So here Lance was, sitting with Keith at Keith's flat trying to not feel despondent. He had his head on his lap and Keith was making sure Lance didn't fall into a panic, messing with Lances hair. They had an audiobook playing in the background as they played card games after sparring together as they trained that morning, a routine they had established when they became friends after meeting at halls, being on the same floor but different flats. It also helped that they were on the same course and somehow, every group project worked well when they were on the same team. They still had a friendly rivalry going, pushing each other to be better. Keith had done so much for Lance in temrs of his PKU but he had also help Kieth come out of his shell. Neither side would forget it and vowed to always be there for one another. 

“Do you think he's upset about the PKU? I made him rice a few nights ago, he seemed to enjoy it but I don't know. It seems too good to be true.”

“Lance, he loves you so much it's clear to even the blind. He came to me afterwards you know. Asked me what to avoid mentioning and stuff. You said the same thing when I accepted it straight away. It's not that weird, you're still you and you wouldn't change a thing would you?” A quick shake of the head was his reply. “And look here we are, I'm happily alone in a flat that is mine, with cats and a very committed relationship with my bed, in job I love with my best friend only a few streets away. Who has an amazing boyfriend, a flat he loves and two rats who love him even more. My hella ace arse is very happy and I know you are too. 

“He is trying so hard and when you had fallen asleep I had a very excited text about you trusting him enough to eat with him. There's probably nothing he wouldn't do for you to be honest.”

Lance sighed in relief, laughing softly at a memory as he turned onto his back. 

“Remember when you first met Kolivan? You didn't trust him but gods Shiro and everyone else were worse, I could have sworn Hunk would have committed murder!”

“And where I, the clear voice of reason pointed out, quite sensibly I might add, that if he was a serial killer he would have picked a better target.” 

“What a best friend you are, here I was baring my soul and all you do is remind me why I hate you.”

“Where would you be without me though Sharpshooter?” 

“Mars, Samurai, Mars.” 

Laughter filled the room and the repositioned themselves as each grabbed a PlayStation controller and decided to terrorise people online with their two person combo. Annihilating all that stood between them and victory. They must have sat there for hours as it soon started to get dark, they were far enough north that they were in Scotland so bonfire night had ample amounts of night at an early time. 

Lance received a text and made sure that he sniped of Keith's character at which point he had a pillow lobbed at his face. 

“Keith!! Look at this!!! It's a firework display! He's picking me up in ten!” Lance was sure his smile couldn't get any bigger and he could have sworn Keith looked a tad unsurprised, like he had been in on it. 

A pillow went flying and hit Keith full in the face and soon was pinned to the sofa being mercilessly tickled while Keith fought to stay silent. 

“Ok, ok,” Keith said breathlessly as he relented, “he did ask me to keep you company today while he prepared stuff. Also to let you know that you can come back here if you need to at any point during the night.” 

“Awww, you miss me that much?”

“Jerk.”

“Arse.” 

“Thank you though, there's a reason you're my best mate, the elite four, godfather to my lil boys’,

“Go have fun Lance, enjoy it, you deserve this ok?”

“Will do,” Lance replied gratefully and embraced Keith in a hug that felt bone deep and expressed everything he wanted to say to Keith. He felt his phone buzz in his pockets and left, giving Keith a wave as he walked down the corridor and heard a door click behind him. 

Lance slid into the car and saw Kolivan had brought him his hat, scarf and gloves to go with the jacket he was currently wearing. It was a quick drive to the park and they got there in plenty of time, getting good positions where they could see but not be attacked by falling debris or sparks. They didn't need to say much as they stood there, Lance tucked underneath Kolivan's head with his arms wrapped round Lance so that they were pressed together. 

Occasionally Lance titled his head back to kiss Kolivan, or just to look at him and admire his boyfriend. He really was lucky to have Kolivan. It had taken a while but it was worth it, he was worth it. Lance wanted to believe that the universe had set them up together in the grand scheme of things or that he defied destiny or something to find love. But he didn't, he just loved the fact that he felt safe and wanted in Kolivan's grip and warmth. That he didn't need any of that to feel the love that poured from his heart that was directed one of the lights of his life. 

After waiting for a while, music started to play and the fireworks started to explode in the sky. Colours of all kinds lit up the sky and some were crazy impressive, others just made cool loud noises. Lance was pointing them all out, ecstatic about it all, the UK never really used fireworks unless it was new year's, Diwali or the 5th of November, which he soon learned remembered an attempt of blowing up of parliament and the King with gunpowder in the 1600’s. It was so different to back home that it made them feel more special in a way, that there was care taken in organising these displays. Though the smell of the gunpowder in the fire works hung in the air as a massive bonfire was lit and the Guy burned merrily to a crisp. 

They stood out there watching the hour long display bad when people started to disperse, Kolivan pulled them out of the way of the crowds and pulled out some sparklers. Lance couldn't remember a time where he had smiled so much in his life. Maybe it's time to formally introduce him to the family, he thought. Was a year and a bit long enough or was he just wishfully thinking? 

Kolivan and Lance took it in turns using the sparklers and Lance tried to make it move fast enough so a light trail could be seen. First it was an i, then a massive heart, and then a u. Kolivan, who was content to watch the sparks fly off in all directions looked at Lance full of adoration and it made his heart warm more than any bonfire ever could. He was definitely introducing him to the family now, he just had to. He wanted every holiday he could with Kolivan at his side whether he was in Cuba or not. He just wanted Kolivan to be there always in all honesty.

Once the sparklers were used up, cooled down in a nearby puddle and in the bin, they wondered hand in hand over to the bonfire and basked in it for a while as the majority of the crowd disappeared. The walk back to Lance’s apartment wasn't as bad as it could have been considering they had waited for the majority of people to fight it out earlier. But he couldn't understand why Kolivan looked so nervous, they were doing what they always did? Going to one of theirs to spend the rest of the evening in front of Netflix or DVDs. 

Once they had parked Kolivan asked him to close his eyes and he did, he picked him up do that he was piggy backing Kolivan up the stairs and into his room. Lance felt himself be placed on the bed and the warmth from Kolivan seeped away with him with a request.

“Can you stay in here till I call sweet?” 

“Sure?” He replied hesitantly, obviously Kolivan had something planned but he had no idea what. Now he thought about it he thought he could smell something coming from the other rooms… Wait. Did Kolivan cook for hem? What if he added something he couldn't eat? There was no way out and he couldn't just ask Kolivan to leave his flat. He felt his heart rate rise and panic surged through him so he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

 

NotAnActualLance: Kieth help, I think he's cooking, what if is all goes wrong, is this what you meant by needing you. KEEEIIITTHHH.

AnActualKnife: Lance, he asked us lot first and what to avoid, give him a chance for this is been planning and checking for ages. 

NotAnActualLance: ok, I will, I'll tell you how it goes though. 

He put his phone in his pocket and ignored the vibration he felt, as Kolivan had opened the door and offered up his hand to Lance. He took it and stood up but was surprised when the other hand covered his eyes. 

“Kinky.”

After a short burst of soft laughing a gentle reprimand, “Lance,”

“Ok, ok, I'll behave… Mostly, no promises though.” 

He let himself be led out into his living/dining room and Kolivan removed his hands from Lance’s eyes. And Lance was in shock, the dining table had been moved to the centre and laid out properly. Tablecloths, silverware and even a damn candelabra with candles giving their warm light to the room. In the kitchen, food prep was half cleared and looked almost done judging by the smell alone. 

The scent that wafting around the room reminded him of his holiday in France, quaint little streets and the smell of the markets on the Sunday they had been there, the clean air and rolling countryside for miles around. The friendly smiles and a rather great conversation about ratatouille recipes. The garlic and aubergine combo had to be just right for the stew. Then it hit him, there was ratatouille in the stove. 

Lance tentatively walked into the kitchen and saw the pot on the stove that must have been slow cooked in the oven before placed on the top in the final ten minutes of prep. He saw the remnants of what could be pudding. A full dinner. 

He turned round to find Kolivan standing behind him, a small frown on his face. One that shouldn't be there. So he did what he had wanted to do since he saw the dining room table. He kissed him, deeply and fully, pouring every bit of love he could into their kiss. Kolivan soon moved his lips with him as Lance hummed in such contentment. Lance felt like he had ascended to some sort of astral plane because there was no way this could be true. He felt like Kolivan was the only thing in the entire universe that mattered and no matter what would happen he was going to fight to stay with him, maybe forever and always.

He didn't know when music had started to play, maybe it was when Kolivan guided him out but he felt the drums and bass like it was in his blood and all it did was make Lance deepen their kiss. They only parted because the need to breathe had become too great to ignore any longer.

Lance looked into Kolivan's golden brown eyes and saw the love for him in there and knew it was the right time to say it at last. 

“Thank you Kolivan, so much. You have no idea how much I love you,” 

“And I you, I love you, Lance. So damn much,” and proceeded to kiss Lance again. They soon made it to the table where Lance sat as a bowl of ratatouille was placed before him. The smell filled him with memories of Kolivan, who had gotten to the right balance of garlic in the stew. At any available point, he made sure to congratulate Kolivan on this. 

He didn't expect the second course that arrived after they had finished their ratatouille. Kolivan brought out the plates and on it were roast potatoes all correctly weighed out, along with the peas and sweet corn. There were mushrooms fried in butter and broccoli and even had a small bit of lettuce on the side. Lance hadn't felt this comfortable eating his food in years, he knew there would still be issues but this was the start of something new, something better. 

Kolivan had taken the time to learn and actually do this for him and for that he could never repay that, not in the same way at least but he would do everything he could to make sure he knew what it meant to him. Especially after the food was cooked to perfection, the potatoes crisp but fluffy, the perfect amount of each vegetable too. 

But what Kolivan had planned for dessert truly was the icing on the cake because Kolivan had gone out of his way to find Mackies ice cream, despite it being fairly high in protein, Kolivan had again weighed it out for him. There was hundreds of thousands covering it and Lance may have melted a lot on the inside. 

Throughout all the dishes, Kolivan had eaten the same as Lance, maybe a bit more because, well, Kolivan was bigger than him and he did need the protein for is muscles. Muscles that Lance enjoyed looking at a lot, but the point still stood. Kolivan wanted to eat with Lance and made sure it was things he could eat and happily. Lance never felt like this with anyone before and he hadn't been this happy with food for too many years. If Lance died the next day, he would die happy because he had experienced what it felt like to be included, even if it was in the comfort of his own home with the love of his life, it was something. 

 

Kolivan was glad that Lance looked happy throughout the meal he had planned. He had been more than happy that Lance had loved the treat Kolivan had planned for him. He didn't expect to be treated in return. 

They were washing up, throwing the suds at each other while they rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. They were laughing and kissing and just having fun. They cuddled on the sofa as the put on a movie in Netflix, just basking in each other and Kolivan had wondered how he got Lance in his life. All because it started on an icy day and Lance had fallen right into him.

It was just them sidled up to each other on the sofa when Lance broke the silence that had fallen between them as they watched the movie.

“When I go to Cuba for Christmas, would you like to come with me?” 

“Meet your family? Officially?” He had spoken to Lance's parents briefly before as he passed by in a Skype chat but nothing more, certainly not his siblings and extended family. All they knew was that Lance had a boyfriend and that was it. 

“Of course, you're part of it. They'll love you, I promise.” 

“I'd love to sweet, just how hot will it be?”

“Not as hot as summer that's for sure but you'll love Christmas on the beach, and there's so many people it's had to be lonely. But if you need time out we can go to a load of places I've been dying to show you. Whatever you want to do Hun, and we will do it.” 

Kolivan moved them so that Lance was lying on his chest, hands made their way into his hair and all Kolivan could think of was how perfect Lance was. He moved his arms around Lance’s waist and held him close, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips, who eagerly kissed him back, his hands still tangled in his hair. He loved that feeling and practically purred as they fell further into their kisses, further into each other and into the love that they shared. 

When they eventually made it to bed, their bed as he was starting to think, that he would ask Lance to move in with him, be it his flat or Lances or a totally new place. Maybe even start thinking about what engagement ring Lance would like best when the time became right, or what their wedding would be like or where they would abscond to for their time to themselves. Whether Keith would look after the countless rats Lance would adopt and rescue when they could afford a house when they went on holiday. Puddle and Plop did seem to love him as well. 

Kolivan could see an infinite future with Lance and he hoped Lance could with him. Lance having PKU didn't change how he felt for him, he fell in love with Lance because he was Lance - quirks and all. He could accommodate and he would be happy to, it was another part Lance trusted him with. 

Lance was curled up into Kolivan as his breathing evened out and a smile still on his face, and Kolivan soon joined him in sleep, content and happy. It had been worth the stress and planning it had taken and in this small moment of time, they were infinite and endless. They were more than happy and it stayed that way till the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> every read, kudo and comment means a lot!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come yell with me on tumblr!](https://theshadowsandsilhouettes.tumblr.com)


End file.
